


Tusk Love: Waiting to be Rescued

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, My Heart Grows Three Sizes Whenever Jester Calls Fjord Oscar, Narration Courtesy of Jester, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Jester is interrupted in the middle of writing her own fairy tale...
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Tusk Love: Waiting to be Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elleskinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/gifts).



> I could write an entire story from the perspective of Jester's journal. 
> 
> A small Critmas Treat for elleskinner! I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who was trapped in a tower. She was the most beloved of princesses because she was beautiful and her tower was full of delicious cinnamon pastries and she was blue. And people were sad she was trapped in the tower and stuff, but not too sad because she could get out but instead she was waiting for the handsome prince who loved her to come and save her. Handsome Prince Fj- no Handsome Prince Oscar. Oh Oscar has handsome and he loved the princess so much.

So the princess was waiting in the tower when she heard the voice of her beloved Oscar down below.

“Princess Jester, please let me in,” he called from the ground below.

The princess leaned out and she gazed at handsome Oscar below and she knew that she loved him so much. 

“I’m sorry Oscar, there is no door because I am trapped,” said the princess, very sad because Oscar was so far from her. 

“Well gosh, Jester, I just don’t know how to get to you. You’re so smart will you help me?” Oscar shouted. 

Of course the princess did not lower her hair because even though it was traditional, that would be stupid. Instead she lowered a ladder made from. Made from. The ladder was made from unicorn poop, but because Oscar loved the princess so much he did not mind climbing the ladder. It was purple and sparkled because unicorns are made from glitter and their poop doesn’t even smell so really it wasn’t so bad to climb the ladder, if you didn’t know it was made from poop it might just seem like an ordinary sparkly, purple ladder but it was brave of Oscar to climb it because he knew it was poop because he was a prince and an expert on unicorns. 

When he reached the top of the tower, Prince Oscar swept Princess Jester into his strong, green arms. And he pulled her so close and smiled his very handsome smile and-

“Jester r’you ready to go?” Fjord asked as he rose to his feet.

“What was that Oscar?”

“Uh. Jester?” Fjord turned a darker shade of green, remembering Oscar from Tusk Love.

“What, Fjord?” Jester looked up from her journal this time, meeting his yellow eyes and smiling up at him. 

“I said, uh, we’re all fixin’ to head out if’n you’re ready to go,” Fjord said. He smiled though, catching her eyes. “What’re you workin’ on?”

Jester closed her journal with a snap. “Just telling the Traveller about our adventures.”

“Does he enjoy the adventures of the Mighty Nein?” 

“Fjord!” Jester sounded scandalized. “He’s seen all of them, you know. I just like to tell him about it because he’s the best and he’s my bestest friend ever.” She got to her feet and slid her journal into her belt pouch. As she passed Fjord, Jester slid her arm into his and beamed up at him. 

Fjord was startled into a smile down at her, before he lead her out of common room into the cool outdoors.

“Oh, Oscar,” Jester said, putting her head against his shoulder.

He laughed, not even bothering to correct her this time.


End file.
